Foreigner
by K3Y-TP
Summary: Under terrible circumstances, Steven and his family move from America to their motherland Japan. Already overly stressed from the events surrounding his family, how will he fare when exposed to the 'love' in the air at Sakaino Academy?
1. Flight

"Not this shit again..." I had heard some more yelling after hearing a loud thud on the ground. I looked up from my feet just to see the same shit happening again.

"What the fuck!"

"Bitch, just shut the fuck up and get to the line."

"Nah, cut that shit."

"'Fuck you mean? He just caught a elbow. That's two."

"Two? The fuck do YOU mean? That shit was clean."

"Because, there's fuckin' blood on the blacktop."

"Shut the fuck up and shoot the damn free throws!"

"Ay fuck you man, I'm over here trying to sort this shit out."

This was probably the fourth or fifth time something stupid like this had gone down today. All over a simple basketball game. The only reason I'm even here is because my cousin wanted me to go outside. His name is Quinton, and he was the one who just got elbowed. We live in a run down but still somehow nice looking neighborhood in New York. Brooklyn, to be exact. I like it here. I always have.

"Hey, Steven!" I turned when I heard my name coming from a familiar voice. I cracked a smile when I saw the color combination of a NYPD squad car. "When were you gonna tell everybody at the station that you were leavin'?"

"I told you a month ago, when I quit. What's wrong, couldn't find someone else to run out and get lunch?" that's all I did, really. Pay was better than you'd expect, but that was for a reason that would probably be mentioned shortly.

"Yeah but we'll never get another blind kid to tip toe around the place and bump into shit," there it is. Getting up and walking towards the car I shoot the person inside a stern look. Said person, who I know simply as Mr. Johnson, was a tad insensitive, but he knows when to hold back.

"You know I'm not one hundred percent blind." I reminded him.

"How many fingers?"

"Screw you too, sir."

"Ha! That's meh boy. Here you go, kid. It's not much, and I don't know conversion rates, but just consider it a parting gift from all of us at the station." he handed me a stuffed white envelope through the window. I didn't ask what was inside. He mentioned conversion rates, so I knew it must've been money. However, I had of course, felt bad about being given money as a gift. So, I decided to speak on my unease.

"I can't take this." I said immediately. I held out the envelope and waited for him to take it back. He just pushed it back towards me. "Come on, I can't-"

"This would've been your fathers last paycheck, Steven. I said it was a gift so that you'd take it. I didn't want to bring it up." great, now I feel stupid, obligated, and sad. I cursed under my breath, then slid the envelope into the pocket at the bottom of my sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be kid. Your dad was a good cop. Look, I gotta get going...take care of yourself, alright?"

"Alright." after that, he drove off. I turned back around, only to see that court was now empty save for my cousin. I yelled his name to get his attention, making him flinch as the call met his ears.

"How the hell do you do that!?" he yelled back my way.

"Do what!?" I yelled back. Instead of lengthening the chain of shouts he decided to meet me at my position.

"You're blind, aren't you?"

"I've told you a thousand times that I can still see. What's a few inches in front of me, at least. And that's common sense, I knew that was you, because you're the only one still here. And besides, I can see perfectly if I wear these." reaching inside my sweater pocket I pull out a pair of glasses. The lenses were thick to suit my very poor sight, but sat in a thin black colored frame.

"Then why don't you just wear those all the time?" he asked.

"I really haven't told you this before? I feel like I've told you this before."

"Nah."

"Well, if I wear these for so long-"

"Hold on, I got it! You get headaches. My bad, you've told me this before." he laughed through his nose, playfully punching my left shoulder. "Cmon, let's go."

"Is it that time already?"

"Flight leaves in an hour. Will you be okay?"

As soon as he asked me I became weak. My hands started shaking, and my head had began to feel as light as a balloon. Why'd he have to bring it up. I. Cannot. Stand. Heights. It terrifies me. I can't go on a roller coaster without losing my mind.

"Call...S-Sachi...please.." I flopped over to the bench on which I was sitting before, and flinched when Quinton had shouted out the name I had asked for. She had arrived much faster than usual, barreling into my chest before she started licking my face with her tongue. Before you go and think how weird that is, she's a dog. She's my service dog to be exact. She is qualified -and has the papers to prove it- to put my anxiety and depression at ease, and can also act as my seeing eye dog. An albino Shiba Inu, her fur is a bright grey, but the fur on the lower half of all her legs and paws is white. "That's my girl..."

She ceased her affection, barking happily when she saw that I was somewhat better. I pat the top of her head with my right hand, rewarding her job well done.

"Does it really leave in an hour?"

"I'm afraid it does. Cmon, I gotta drop you off." lifting his arm my cousin lifted up his set of keys, the biggest resting between his thumb and index finger. He had said something else after that, but I had already tuned him out out of annoyance. Not of him, but because of the fact that I had to move away.

* * *

"Who was that, Aki?" as I flipped my phone shut I had turned to look at my mother with an expression I could only label as 'excitement'.

"That was brother. He just made it to the airport, and will be boarding his flight in ten minutes!" Mothers face was glowing bright with happiness that overcast my own.

"Do you think he'll be alright here?" I could tell she was worried about how he would handle changing countries. I myself couldn't guess. I never could read my brother. He's so good at hiding his emotions and thoughts that even I have begun wondering if he is even hiding anything to begin with. When he had told me that dad had died...he sounded so cold. Like all he was doing was relaying a message.

"I don't know..." I couldn't lie to her. A look of guilt washed over her face. "But it'll be okay. His school is really nice, quite a lot of pretty girls go there. One of the neighbors daughters attends that school."

"Oh yes, I forgot her name."

"Her family name is Katou. Her name is Otome, she has a sister named Karen. I hope they become fast friends. I don't want him to be a loner anymore."

"I'm sure he'll make many new friends. He deserves to be happy."

* * *

Twelve hours in this steel trap and I'm dying to get off. Sure I could've slept through the entire thing like any other person, but knowing that I'm thousands of feet in the air doesn't really put me at ease. The second that we landed I was out of my seat and bolting for the exit with Sachi leading the way, almost dragging me by her own leash.

Walking out into the airport I had finally remembered the circumstances of my being there. And when my eyes had come upon my mother and sister waiting to greet me, my emotions had finally overwhelmed me. As my body barreled into theirs, I finally let my tears fall. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like everything would be alright.


	2. Unappealing

"You don't look so good, I'll get you some coffee." Akira mentioned my ghastly appearance before leaving to grab me the drink I so desperately needed. Looking upon myself in the mirror I groaned as the dark circles under my eyes showed just how tired I really was.

"Ah!" I blink for one second, and I doze off, falling flat on my back. A whole twenty-four hours without sleep combined with having to wake up early for school is probably the worst thing I have ever experienced. Yesterday, after I met my mom and sister at the airport I thought I might be able to catch up on some sleep but the day ahead simply didn't allow it. I toured my new school and met my teachers first, that took a couple of hours. Next I had to memorize various train and street routes to my school from our house, that took longer than I'd wanted it to. Oh, and I had to learn how to buy a train ticket. That one wasn't so bad, about a minute. After all of that I had objected on doing anything else but going home and sleeping. I guess that was the ONE thing I couldn't get done.

"Either you didn't get enough sleep, or you slept too much. Either way-"

"My whole day is screwed."

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly, but I suppose that works."

Giving me her hand my sister lifts me up and places a black mug into my possession. Looking down my face gets hits with a plume of steam as the smell of the bitter black liquid graced my nostrils. Black coffee tastes like crap, but it's a welcome jolt of energy.

"I still don't understand why you don't use creamer or at the very least some sugar." Aki cringed as I tore my way through the joe, and laughed when I tossed her the now empty mug.

"You know I don't take sips. It'd be pointless."

"You have enough time to eat breakfast with us before you leave." she said, looking at the timepiece on her wrist.

"No breakfast. Not hungry. And the sooner I get in the train the sooner I can nap."

"Well then, thanks for the seconds little brother. I'll see you later when I get home from work. Lunch is in your bag. And there's some tea as well."

"What are you, my mom."

"No, but I am a good stand-in. Now get going."

As advised, I leave my room and head for the front door, telling my mother goodbye on the way out. She leaves me with her remarks of good luck as I step out. The second the door hits my back, I curse the design of my school uniform as the sunlight shines over me like a heat lamp. The boys uniform was basically a suit. Black jacket, black dress pants and a white collar shirt along with a red tie. I felt more suited to go to a court hearing than school, but that's something I will have to learn to deal with.

Although it was sunny, I'll admit that the constant breeze felt nice. Walking to the train station every morning might be nice if every day is like this. Speaking of the walk, I notice a few boys and girls heading towards the station as I am. Their similar attire tells me we're students of the same facility. I even catch a few of their glimpses as I walk. I even hear a few hushed whispers of "that foreign kid", which I guess will be my title in the days to come.

"Sorry," my elbow gets tapped by someone else's, and they're quick to apologize.

"Don't. It's nothing." glancing over I notice that it was one of the neighbor girls. The older one...whatsherface. I couldn't remember her name. Didn't care to either. She looks at me surprisingly, then opens her mouth to speak.

"So you do speak Japanese. Yesterday you didn't say anything."

"My name was said for me. Therefore I had nothing to say."

"Oh but now you do?"

"My words in this conversation are meaningless. Even though you apologized unnecessarily I didn't have to reply at all. Either way it doesn't matter."

"That's very cold of you. Izuna, right?"

It felt odd being addressed last name first. As I recall, first names are meant for close friends and family. Another thing I'd have to adjust to. I nod to confirm her question. Before she can continue, a shouted name calls her away, Otome. Katou Otome, now that I remember. She walks off ahead to her caller, a small bunch of girls up ahead. I hear them giggle at something, followed by her telling them to shut up after. Alone again, I zone out and continue walking to the station.

Buying my way in I board the public transport and take a seat near an older man reading a newspaper. Sitting inside the silver bullet it's easy to notice that most people on the vessel at this time are students. Glossing over I notice two students that stand out. One is a boy about my age, with dark unkempt hair. The other was a girl with extremely long violet hair, clutching his hand while effectively talking his ear off. They were clearly a couple, although the boy wore an expression that said it all. The relationship wasn't what it may have been before.

"Hm!" I flinch as the train comes to a stop. The doors open, and I stay seated. This isn't my final stop. The train briefly stays open, closing after a few more students walk in. My eyes look back at the supposed couple to see a new body standing next to them. Another girl with shoulder length brown hair. I rolled my eyes when I saw how much more interested the guy was in this one rather than his "girlfriend". I wish him the worst in his love affairs.

After a few more shirt minutes alone with my thoughts the train comes to a halt once more. Seeing my fellow students depart, I follow suit. Exiting the train station I follow the herd onto the main road leading to our destination. Off in the ever closer distance I spot the High School. Stopping at the front gates I reach inside my pocket and unearth a slip of yellow paper. Written on the lines are my classroom and locker number, along with its combination. Also in my pocket is a small brass key to my footlocker, where I would exchange my "outdoor" shoes for those weird ones. Uwabaki, if I remember correctly.

"You lost?" I swivel to my left after being prodded in the back. My eyes meet with the dark blue orbs belonging to the girl with brown hair I saw earlier. She smiled at me wide, teeth shining like the sun. Behind her stood the unbalanced couple, the girl looking down while the boy stared into space. "Hey? Yoo-hoo, I know you're not. From here but you don't speak the language either? What class are you in? One-three?"

I couldn't help but thank God that we wouldn't be in the same class. I exhale dryly, raising four fingers silently answering her question. As unappealing as I tried to be, she only poked at me more. "One-four!? That's too bad. But hey! Kotonoha here is one-fours class representative."

She pulled forward the girl who I now know is Kotonoha. Finally looking up I can see that her face is glowing almost blood red. She bows slightly, a courtesy which I return, then she decides to speak.

"Katsura Kotonoha. It's...ah...nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you...from our teachers, of course!" the word "shy" might as well have been tattooed across her head.

"And I, am Saionji Sekai." someone's full of themselves. "And that's Itou. I'd suggest you stay away from a delinquent like him."

"Hey! I'm right here!" he barks back, eyeballing me briefly, probing for my opinion. Before anyone can continue, a bell chimes loudly, signaling students to head inside.

"Oh! Class starts in five minutes! Well, see you around! What's your name?"

"Izuna Steven."

"Well, I was nice meeting you, Izuna! Bye!"

I can't say I feel the same.


	3. First Day (1of 2)

Remember a few days ago, when I thought that everything might be okay? Well it's not. At all. Like, not even a little bit. I have heard more gossip in five minutes here than I have anywhere throughout my entire life. For example, my favorite story so far is that I'm here because I've been expelled from school after school. Or maybe it the one where I have a crush on some girl who's name I don't know. Or the one where I left America through witness protection since I had been a key witness to a murder. Actually that last one isn't too far off from the truth but still, I digress.

Oh and the teachers! The homeroom teacher specifically, goes on and tells the whole class my life story! The fact that my dad is deceased and that mom is very sick, I mean, that's the reason I'm here! That's nobody's business! As mad as that makes me, I'll give him and the other teachers a pass for letting me sleep in class. Well it's not sleeping so much as it is resting my eyes but...same-same.

"Hey? Helloo? See? I told you he's asleep."

"Yeah? Then why was his hand shaking a second ago."

"Shut up, Minami! Let him sleep! He looks so cuuuuute~!"

"Why don't you all be quiet!"

"Ooooo, what's that, Otome?"

"It's nothing! Just...just shut up! You know I like Itou!"

Hold on...Itou? THAT Itou? Maybe I'll just feign sleep just a little longer...get some enjoyment from being seated next to Katou. Hell, lets add some more theatrics, shall we? Some light shivering, a little accelerated breathing.

"Hold on...I think something might be wrong with him."

They took the bait! On with the show! Think about something sad. Something sad...no, something painful! I kicked the wall, barefooted! Ah I can feel it now! Psychosomatics, do your thing! Am I a bad person?

"He's...he's crying..."

Mmm, yea that's not what I was expecting. Then again, what was I? I guess it's time to wake up, eh? But how do you "fake" waking up? I guess I could do it slowly. OR, quickly. They see my tear, maybe they think I'm having a bad dream. Makes sense. Does it? Who cares?

"AHH!" Otome shrieks next to me as soon as I sit up straight in my seat. That was a bad move. I went up too quick and ended up banging my head on the desk behind me. I lean forward immediately, my forehead against my own desk, and my hands pushing down on the impacted area. I sat up again, wincing as I used my right hand to continue applying pressure. "Izuna? Are-are you alright?"

I only gave Katou a confused stare. She spoke again but I heard nothing. My face only grew more confused.

"Hey! Steven!" a familiar voice called my name from the classroom door. Looking to my right I saw Saionji and Katsura in the doorway. I wanted to say something about her using of my first name, but my now throbbing headache kept me from saying anything. "Come eat lunch with the three of us! We're eating on the roof! Yeah?"

As much as I'd like to decline, maybe some fresh air would be easing. Somewhat, at least. And I do need to eat. Lunch with only three other people rather than an entire cafeteria full of students is more to my preferences.

"I-I guess so. Just...hold on, I have a bad headache." I shake my head before taking a deep breath and reaching into my messenger bag beneath my desk. I pulled out my lunch, wrapped up inside a small paper bag, along with a rather large chrome drinking bottle. Before I stand, I reach into my left pocket and pull out my eyeglasses, promptly flipping them open before sliding them onto my face.

"Wait." Otome grabs my wrist as I stand, her serious tone catching my attention. I follow her gaze over to the girls, looking back at her after hearing her stand up from her seat. "He hit his head. He needs to see the nurse."

"He needs to go see the nurse?" Saionji started. "We can walk him over-"

"I can do that." well...she turned protective all of a sudden. Walking past my back she now stood on my right, clutching my right wrist. Snatching my bagged meal away she starts leading me out of the classroom with a force that put strain on my wrist and shoulder. Before she could lead me far enough away I reach out to my desk, snatching my tea before it's too late.

"What happened?" Saionji asks as Katou continues dragging me away. I look back to see that she is now as confused as I was moments ago.

This is what I get for acting stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. My day really is screwed. And now people are looking at us. PEOPLE are LOOKING AT US. My low profile is completely and utterly ruined. Oh but Steven, think of all the friends you could make. Yeah...no thanks. I'd prefer privacy over good company any day. I always have. Even back in Brooklyn. Didn't have any friends, none. Not in grade school, or in junior high. Having a policeman for a father didn't really sit pretty with people in my age group. You've heard the term "nark" I assume? Eh, but having no friends isn't so bad. If only things would stay that way.

A few more minutes of being dragged around like a wagon I finally reach the oh so important nurses office. Now I did hit my head pretty hard...maybe I have a concussion. But then again why would she herself need to personally take me to get looked at? She didn't seem that concerned whatsoever, until Saionji asked me away for lunch. Was that it? Some sort of schoolyard grudge against Saionji? Or Katsura? The latter seems more plausible. She even said herself that "likes" that Itou guy, whatever she actually meant when using the word I don't know.

"How'd you hit your head?" the attending nurse asks. I lie, saying that I slipped on some stairs. "Oh, is that right? Well I guess that explains it. You most likely have a light concussion, so it'd be best if you stay here and rest until the school day is over. But before that, you need to call home and let someone know what happened. Miss, would you mind fetching his things, I assume you are in the same class?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Katou did as the woman asked, departing and returning my my belongings as quickly as she was asked. And then she just left. Didn't even try to explain why she had started acting so odd. The nurse had also departed shortly after, but not before giving me some aspirin to help drown my pains away. Why a nurse would leave at this point in the day I couldn't guess but at long last I was graced with privacy.

Lunch was small but filling, a rice ball with some shredded pork in the middle. The tea I decided to save for later, but I did happen to check what kind of brew it was. Green with some mint leaves. Oh dear sister, you are amazing. Now, to enjoy my privacy.

*Knock knock*


	4. First Day (2 of 2)

*Knock knock*

"Awwww...come on maaannnnnn..." I rolled over when I heard the knuckles tapping on the door. I had barely settled into one of the three empty patient beds and was more than eager to finally have time to myself. I probably should not have been whining, especially not loud enough to be heard, but my patience tank had gone empty far earlier in the day. Now on my face, suffocating in a pillowcase reeking of flowery laundry detergent, I have come to terms with the fact that I may never have alone time in this place.

"Steven? Is that you?" Saionji again. Looks like I'll have no choice. I mean, eventually I'll just give in and start to like her. There's no point in resisting. Change is indeed inevitable for me.

"Yeah I'm in here." whining again I sit up at the side of the bed. The doorknob clicks, almost flying open as she steps inside, letting the door close behind her back. "Ditched your friends? That's pretty rude."

"H-Hey! That's rude! I just came to see if you were alright...you idiot!"

"Can I ask you something."

"Ah...alright."

"Could you not call me Steven."

It seemed that at that exact moment all of her blood had rushed to her face. I guess it didn't really help to say it so outright.

"Okay"

Okay?

As if on cue the awkward silence ensued. I picked the focal point of the tip of my feet while avoiding her eyes completely. Sitting here doing nothing, I notice that my headache had ceased. And judging by the amount of time that has passed, I can safely assume that our lunch hour is almost over.

"It's reasonable. We just met today. Actually, I have to apologize for something else."

"Hm?"she had my attention.

"You remember Itou...and Katsura? I'm kind of...using you as an an excuse to give them some alone time..."

"That's it, huh?"

"That's it. Sorry."

"Mhm..."

Suddenly I notice that she perks up, raising her head up before speaking. "So! How do you like Japan?"

"What?" Is all I could muster in response. I've only been here for a shot while. And I've been here before, with my family, so I should be able to give some sort of simple or vague impression of the country.

"You're from America right? New York to be exact?"

"I am."

"But you're last name is Japanese. So are you..."

"I was born in Tokyo." rudely I hit the fast forward button on our conversation, giving her the answer she was looking for.

"But you look so-"

"My father was American. African American. I take more after my mother, which is why my skin isn't so dark."

As I described the origins of my physical appearance I stopped at the sound of a large chime reverberating throughout the busy halls. I could only assume that the lunch hour was over now. It was. Saionji stood up across from me, saying something that first flew over my head. I asked that she repeat herself.

"We've got five minutes to get back to class." she giggled, mocking my spaced out mind. Although I wouldn't be headed back with her specifically the thought of returning to class over staying here for the rest of today did seem appealing. I took a second to mentally look myself over. The last sizzling pains of my head trauma had ceased awhile ago, so I opted to return to class. I nodded at Saionji, grabbing my things before following her out. Hopefully the nurse could make sense of where I went whenever she returned.

Saionji went off on her own soon after we walked into the halls. I myself walked rather slowly through the hall, my right arm almost pressed against the wall as I tried to make my way without getting in someone else's. In about a minute or so I had gotten back to my classroom. Walking inside I can feel a few sets of eyes lock onto me. Out of the corner of my sight I see Katou and her friends eyeing me as I make my way back up to my seat.

"Are you alright." Katou said dryly as I sat down.

"Mhm." I grumbled as I pulled out a notebook and pen from my bag. "Thank you for taking me to the nurse."

"Mhm." she repeats my response. Her friends behind her start giggling and she audibly commands them to cease. Before long the rest of our class pours in to room along with the next subjects teacher. Class and the day both resume as normal, and I can't wait for the day to end so I can sleep.

* * *

The afternoon breeze felt great, the light gusts carrying the light heat of the sun. School had let out about twenty minutes ago, but rather than heading straight home I went to a nearby shopping district. I had no prior intentions to purchase anything, but I thought it would be nice to see more of my new home.

The area was crawling with students from my school, who poured into and out of shops with seemingly great speed.

"Oof-" I grunt as someone bumps into my back, sending me forward at least a step. A very light sorry is said as I collect my balance. Turning back, I meet the shy face of someone I had met earlier this morning. I see that they dropped a small stack of books when we collided, so I knelt down to help them.

"I'm sorry..." they said as I handed them their fourth and last book. "Izuna,right?"

"Yeah." I smiled lightly to try and look less intimidating. I introduced myself again with proper manners, which she followed almost immediately.

"Katsura Kotonoha, I-it's nice to meet you..."

As we met for the second time today, I just now noticed how cute I found her timid nature to be.


	5. Indecisive

"I'm sorry about your books..." I said, staring at the ground.

"N-No...I'm the one who's sorry..." she challenged.

At this point I don't know what to do. I don't know how to further extend our 'conversation', nor do I wish to just walk away and say nothing. Now we're both just standing here saying nothing, looking at everything else but each other. I decide to take my leave.

"Have a good night." I mouthed rather quickly before turning to step away. She copied my response as anyone else would, adding that we would see each other again in class tomorrow.

Walking away I notice that my face felt really warm. Was I blushing during our brief talk? Well, hopefully she didn't notice. Pulling my phone out from my pocket I check for any messages out of habit. There was only one, from my sister, of course. I skimmed over it quickly, before typing out my reply and shutting my phone back into my pocket. She and mother were going out for groceries, and wondered if I might request something. I said no, also telling her that I might be home a little late.

I was actually feeling a bit peckish. I could see some students walking into what I could tell was a café. A coffee with some sort of pastry sounds really nice. My low stomach growls, confirming that idea. I walk towards the establishment, entering after another pair of customers.

"Hello!~" a bubbly girl behind the counter exclaimed. I approached nervously, eyeballing the menu while trying not to make eye contact. "You're the foreign student, aren't you?"

"Yes?" I say moronically. She giggles, making the warm feeling on my face slowly return.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Kuroda Hikari."

"Izuna Steven. Nice to meet you as well." I was way more nervous than I looked and I could feel it. Wanting to retreat to a table as quickly as I can I ask her for a small black coffee with what I can only assume was a tart filled with some sort of fruit flavored jelly. I hand her my money with a shaky hand, to which she replies by telling me that someone will bring my order to me, and to seat myself. I choose a two person table closest to the door, so as to hopefully avoid any interactions with more new faces.

* * *

My experience at the cafe was actually really pleasant. However, I decided that I would never return out of sheer nervousness. The workforce was entirely female, seemingly with girls from my school, if I was correct.

I was now on a station platform. The sun was beginning to set, and there was an eagerness to get home in me. I had missed my first ride, having to wait a little over a half hour for the next train to arrive. Luckily the transports moved incredibly fast, getting to my needed stop in no time. Home was about fifteen minutes away, a brisk walk if kept my current pace.

"H-H-HEY! HEY!" a voice screamed bloody murder at the top of its lungs. I assumed the call for attention was for any other nearby person, so I kept walking. Very loud footsteps echoed after the shouts, which grew louder the closer they came.

"IZUNA!"

Me?

I turned at the the drop of a hat, my head tiled sideways as I sent a questioning look at the person running towards me. At first glance I can see that it's Itou, the boy I met briefly alongside Saionji and Katsura.

I stood there with my feet planted as his run slowly turned into a jog, then into a walk. He wheezed as he stopped in front of me, holding up one finger as he collected himself with a series of deep breaths.

"I...missed the train...had...to run here."

"What's so important that you'd chase my train down?"

"I...saw you talking...to Katsura" oh no. Please don't let this be a 'You talkin' to my girl?' scenario.

"Mhm?" mhm? That's all you could say? You idiot!

"Well...I wanted to ask you something." oh? "Do you like her?"

"What?" WHAT!?

"Do you like her? Do you find her attractive?"

WHAT WHAT WHAT!?

"What are you saying? I saw you two on the train this morning holding hands. You aren't together?"

"It's...complicated. We're dating...but,"

"But what? What does this have to do with me?"

"Would you consider taking her off my hands?"

Did he just-

"You're asking me to get YOUR girlfriend to date me instead of you?"

"Dating Katsura is just so boring. And I don't want to hurt her by breaking up with her. When I saw the way you looked at her earlier, it gave me the idea." so I was blushing. Damn it.

As he tapped his foot waiting for my acceptance, the next train arrived at the platform. I cheered inwardly as I saw the way he looked at it. It was his ride, and it wasn't waiting forever.

"Look, just think about it, alright? I'll talk to you later."

I exhaled sharply as he entered the train, the automatic doors sliding shut behind him. I didn't hesitate to pivot around and start walking again. This whole first day was an unmitigated disaster. That moment with Itou was just the icing on the cake. Who asks someone to do something like that? And someone they just met for that matter. This whole thing just feels like something I should distance myself from.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Sekai! Not so loud! That hurts my ear!"

"He doesn't even know you, and you ask him to 'take her off your hands?'! You idiot, how am I supposed to fix this?"

"Sorry...I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"But I thought you liked her? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Like I told him, dating Kotonoha is so...boring."


	6. Pace

I could feel it. The burning sensation that washed down my chest. The need to stop and catch my breath. The tightness pulling at the muscles in my calves.

"Time!"

Passing the white chalk line sloppily made in the dirt I collapse almost immediately. I can hear some clapping off to my left, followed by our physical education instructor asking me if I needed any help. I said nothing, unable to talk through my fast and heavy breathing. I managed to pull myself up from the ground, moving away from the finish line before the next group of my classmates started the sprint. I made my way to the sidelines, where other students conversed before collapsing again.

"Go!" the instructor blows his whistle, the next group now sprinting towards him. "Hey. Someone make sure he doesn't pass out!"

"Yes, teacher!" I heard a female voice call out, unable to see who it was, my eyes still pointing to the sky. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I could now see Saionji standing over me, her shadow overcasting my face and blocking out the sun. I looked her in the eye only to revert back to the sky, my only response being my still heavy breathing.

"You know, that was probably the fastest I've seen any of the first year boys go."

Still couldn't speak. I winced in pain, shifting my torso around to try and find some small measurement of comfort on this hard ground.

It had been a week since Itou Makoto approached me with that insane offer. Since then I've tried to avoid both him and Katsura like they were plague ridden. Saionji, on the contrary, was basically unavoidable. No matter where I went she seemed to appear, seeking my company no matter how brief. I've even eaten lunch with her and the other two at their spot on the school roof twice now. Both times were severely awkward for me and Itou, but were otherwise okay.

"Here. Pull yourself together." Otome appeared almost instantly, her statement puzzling. That is , until I see her drop an inhaler on the ground beside me. I pick up the device, and roll my eyes as soon as I see it. It was the spare inhaler that I left at home. Breathing problems like this happen very rarely, so I don't even carry my own, let alone my spare.

"When?" I gasped before taking a few pumps off of the inhaler. Sitting up, and eventually standing, I thank her.

"A few days ago. When she found out we were in the same class." sister, we are gonna have to talk about this later.

She took her leave as quickly as possible , waving as she walked off, leaving me with my device. I turned to look back at Sekai, whom met me with an expression I don't think I've seen before.

"Katou, eh?"

Red flag.

"No." cmon Steven, shut it down.

"Neighbors at home AND at school. She even holds on to something potentially life saving-"

"One time." I stress the fact, waving the spare inhaler in front of her eyes.

"You two must see a lot of each other~"

"Hardly." this isn't working.

"Maybe I'll invite her to eat lunch with us today."

"I won't show up." it's already awkward enough on that rooftop.

"Yeah you will." A threat or a promise?

i couldn't say anything else before she walked away and towards Katou. I took off my glasses and entered the world of the blind out of nervousness. Sekai must not know about her feelings towards Itou. A recipe for disaster, that's what this is.

"Guess you got lucky." I almost flinched when Saionjis voice met my left ear. I turned to her, barely making out her face with my squinting.

"Mhm." her pushy nature was very irritating, but it was something I could handle. I spent the rest of my hour watching the rest of the sprints and making small talk with Saionji.

* * *

I ended up ditching the three of them when lunch came around. The cafeteria did not seem like the best place to be, though. Thank god I brought my own food, the lines stretch almost halfway into the room. It was a literal sea of people in here.

"Come on, you look like a fool just standing there like that." Katou caught me off guard, snatching me by the arm. She started leading me, walking out of the cafeteria and back into the halls. I was relieved to see that the corridor was empty, and yanked myself away from her light grip.

"What are you doing?" I asked plainly, composing myself by straightening my posture, looking her in the eyes.

"All of my friends are busy, so you're gonna eat lunch with me." I reacted just as any reasonable person in my position would. I laughed. She didn't seem too happy about that though, in fact she pushed me out of annoyance.

"Ah...man," I groaned as the bento box containing my lunch flopped out of my hands, it's contents spilling out onto the floor.

"Hm. Look what you did. Come on, clean that up and let's go."

"What? What makes you think I'm going with you? Even if I was, I don't have anything to eat anymore." she didn't move while she watched me clean up the mess she helped make, her arms crossed tightly.

"You owe me anyway. Remember, your little dilemma you had earlier today?"

The inhaler. God damn that thing. I let out a heavy groan before I started walking ahead of her. Doesn't mean I want to humor her, just because I'm playing along. Besides, I kind of doubt that she's the type of person who'd just let it go if I said no.

She clutched my arm again as she passed me, her pace almost too eager to get where it was taking us. I was confused when she led me into the school gym, and stopped us at the bleachers closer to the doors. She finally let go of me, and stopped at the first steps of the bleachers.

"Why the gym?"

"Hey!" I was cut off as soon as I asked my question, by a person bursting into the room. They must have been running, because they bowled into me, almost knocking me over. I collected my balance, and turned to see who it could possibly be.

"Itou?" Katou let out, standing up, a light blush creeping down her face. He ignored her, to my surprise, his gaze locking onto me. I tilted my head and crossed my arms, waiting for him to speak. But he only gestures back out the door, wanting me to follow him. I sent Katout a quick glance before stepping towards him and following him back to the halls.

What could he want to talk about? Whatever it is, I just hope it isn't 'THAT'.


End file.
